Happy Birthday, Cho
by ruhnas
Summary: Chos 18th birthday is just days away and Harry has to make it great, but can he do it when his two best friends cant keep their hands off each other. H/C fic with some R/Hr. Not much romance in CH 1 by anyways please r/r
1. MidApril Birthday

Happy Birthday, Cho

By: ruhnas

A/N: First off I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by Jo Katherine Rowling. Second off this is my first story in a while that I've posted here. Please review. 

Harry Potter's mind was racing. He had thought about this for months and now that it was almost upon him he had no clue what to do. He was at an absolute loss. No instinct could be channeled for this. He couldn't ask Ron or Hermione about it either.

In fact he couldn't ask Ron or Hermione anything while the other was in the room. Ron and Hermione were deeply in love. Ron and Hermione went almost everywhere together so it was difficult to talk to one of his best friends on a personal level anyway. Not that they had any better ideas about this than Harry did. Or did they? Nah! They didn't have to work at love. They bickered at each other for five years only to find out they were soul mates. It made Harry mad.

Not the fact that they were soul mates because Harry always wanted his best friends to be happy. It was the fact that they didn't have to work at it. Harry was constantly worrying about his love life because he only had one year to patch things up with the girl he loved. Now that time was slipping away.

It was mid-April in Harry's sixth year. He did have other things to worry about than his relationships with the opposite sex. Voldemort was out there more powerful than ever and of course somehow he got involved. Quite a few interesting things had already happened that year concerning the Dark Lord and his minions but he was getting of track of what he had originally sat down to think about.

Cho Chang's birthday was two weeks away. Harry and Cho had been friends the whole year but Harry was afraid to get too close to Cho for fear of bringing on one of her crying fits. Harry knew he'd never completely understand girls but at least they could make it easier on him by being more forward with their feelings. Maybe she was forward with her feelings but the way she expressed them made little sense. 

Harry wanted to give Cho an amazing 18th birthday. He wanted that to be the time when he got to express his deepest and truest feelings towards that Raven haired beauty. It would have been much easier had Cho's birthday been on a Saturday or a Sunday but it wasn't. It was smack dab in the middle of the week. Wednesday the 27th. 

Harry put his head in his hands and wished that there was somebody who he could talk to about all of this. Somebody who could help him out. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He slapped his forehead when he realized that the one person that could help him was probably downstairs in the common room right now.

"Ginny," he said to himself

She'll know what to do he thought. Harry jumped off his bed and raced downstairs to the Gryffindor common room, but Ginny was nowhere in sight. He scanned the room again and there was no sign of her red hair. Harry walked over to Ginny's boyfriend Dean Thomas to see what was up.

"Hey Dean," Harry said

"Hi Harry. Whats up?" Dean replied

"Not much. Do you know where Ginny's at?"

"I think she's down in the library studying for her O.W.Ls. Why do you ask?"

"Im having relationship trouble and I need to talk to somebody female about it," Harry replied

Dean laughed. "Why don't you talk to Granger?"

"I would except…." Harry indicated the couch next to the fire place in which Ron and Hermione were cuddling

"Ah. I see," said Dean

"Yeah. Well thanks, Dean"

"No problem," Dean said and Harry left through the portrait hole

Harry walked down the corridor and down some stairs. He then back tracked and went down a different corridor in order to avoid Filch who was in a particularly foul mood cleaning up yet another one of Peeve's mishaps. Harry eventually made his way to the library and walked in and silently scanned the room for Ginny. He saw her sitting at the table that was often occupied by Harry Ron and Hermione. He went over and sat down directly across from her and she looked up from _Great Italian Warlocks of the 14th Century _by: H. U. Kaersi seeming mildly surprised to see Harry sitting there

"Oh Hi Harry," she said, "Needed to get away from my brother and his conjoined twin?"

Harry chortled at this. "No. Well… No. Actually I have a problem that I need to talk to a girl about"

"Oh. Ok" Ginny said. "How about we go outside and talk about this? This isn't really the greatest place to have a conversation. You wanna go and sit under a tree or something?"

"Sure," Harry said

They got up and Ginny returned her book.

"That stuff is unbelievably dull," she sighed

"Beats Binns droning about it," Harry said

"Not by much"

Harry and Ginny shared a laugh over this and walked out of the library and eventually outside purposefully avoiding Filch who seemed, if possible, in an even fouler mood than when Harry had first encountered him. Harry and Ginny strolled at a leisurely pace outside to the Hogwarts grounds towards the lake. They were talking about every day things like teachers and friends until they reached an oak tree that Ginny said was a rat place to go if you wanted to get away from it all so they sat down.

"Ok Harry," Ginny said, "What did you need to talk about?"

"Well," Harry said wondering whether or not this was such a good idea. "It's about Cho"

Ginny giggled drawing a dark look from Harry. "Sorry," Ginny said, "It's just that you worry too much about this. I know that she likes you and I think you know that she likes you so why worry about it?"

"It's not the fact that Im worried whether or not she likes me. It's just that her birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to do for it," Harry replied

"Ok, Harry, not to make this seem any worse but a birthday is really important to most girls and I can't think of Cho as and exception. Plus the fact that she's turning eighteen will make it even more important for her."

Harry sighed, "Thanks for making me feel better about this Ginny."

"Hey," Ginny said sharply. "I wasn't finished and there's no need for sarcasm, Mr. Potter. Now Cho probably wants something romantic because you do plan to confess your love to her, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I suggest an intimate candle dinner. Guaranteed to give a girl a happy birthday."

"You sound like someone who's selling something. Beside, I don't know how I can give her a dinner like that. I mean you can't really be intimate in the Great Hall can you?

"No, of course not you have to find somewhere that the two of you can be alone," Ginny said

"And where exactly would that be?" Harry asked

"That's an interesting question. You could go to Hogsmeade."

"I don't think I could get to Hogsmeade on a Wednesday without being noticed," Harry replied still wondering if Ginny had a clue about what to do.

"Oh, that is a problem. I need to think about this," Ginny said and then put her chin in her hands and thought for a minute. Harry sat and stared out into the Forbidden Forest and still had no idea about what to do. Ginny's eyes then lit up. "Oh, Harry, I know what you can do now."

"What?" Harry said as his heart leaped

"The room we had the D.A. meeting can change to accommodate your needs right?"

A light bulb went off in Harry's head. "Of course. The Room of Requirement. That'll be perfect. Thanks Ginny!" 

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Harry got up and ran inside and up to the common room. He was ecstatic. He just had to think of the perfect present for Cho

Harry woke up the next Saturday and still had no clue as to what to get Cho for her birthday. He decided he would have to talk to Ron about it so he woke up earlier than usual so he'd get time to talk with his best friend before he went down stairs to Hermione.

"Ron, Ron wake up," Harry whispered. It was only six o'clock in the morning but he really needed to get an idea for a present. This would be his last chance to sneak over to Hogsmeade before the twenty-seventh.

"Whaisit?" Ron said sleepily

"I need to talk to you. So wake up"

"Just a second," Ron sat up and looked over at his watch. "It's six the bloody morning, Harry. This is the day to sleep in."

"Not for you now GET UP!"

"All right. All right. Keep your robes on. Can this be quick? Im supposed to go on a stroll with Snugglepuff."

"Snugglepuff?" Harry said disbelievingly. 

"Yeh," Ron said

Harry sighed and shook his head. "You get dressed. Ill be right back"

"Ok but its still six in the bloody morning," Ron muttered under his breath and probably said a few more things but Harry was already half way down the stairs towards the common room

He looked around the room and saw Hermione sitting on her usual couch. Harry went over and sat in a large wingback chair across from her. She was looking at the fire and didn't notice Harry right away. Finally she looked up and saw her friend sitting there

"Oh. Morning, Harry. You're up early," she said

"Yeah. Listen I need a favor from you," said Harry

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I need you to clear out of here."

"Why?" said Hermione slightly taken aback

"Because I need to talk to Ron without any Snugglepuffs distracting him"

Hermione laughed. "Ok, Harry, I have been hogging your best friend. Ill go down to the library and help Ginny study for her History of Magic O.W.L."

"She's still working on that"

"Yeah. Even I don't like reading about Italian warlocks that much"

Harry and Hermione shared a laugh and she left through the portrait hole. Harry then walked back upstairs and got Ron. Ron was still shaking the sleep out of his eyes as he sat down on the sofa that Hermione was just on. 

"Ok, Harry. What is it?" he said still sleepily  
  


"I need ideas for a birthday present for Cho"

"Oy," Ron said. "Not her again. That's all you think about nowadays." 

"Ok Ron. A. It helps me keep my mind of the fact that hundreds of people want me dead. And B. you shouldn't be talking because I have had to deal with you a Snugglepuff for WAY TOO LONG."

"You make a good point," Ron said. "Anywho, I have no clue what to get Cho for her birthday. Flowers is always good though."

"Ok Ron. How about you come to Hogsmeade with me this morning. WE can stop by Three Broomsticks and get something to drink and I promise we'll be back in time for your stroll," he added noting the dejected look on his friends face. "Besides. Ill owe you one"

"No, mate," he said. "You've saved my life enough times that Ill do this for you. We have to wear the invisibility cloak though"

"Righto," Harry said and he jogged up the stairs and about a minute later. He and Ron were on their way to Hogsmeade.

A/N: That's the first chapter. I was planning to write more but I have writers block and I wanted to post this ASAP. How you liked it. PLEASE review. For my sake. Thanks a lot 


	2. Gift Choosing

Happy Birthday, Cho Chapter 2

First I am going to recognize my reviews

PeZ-yUaN- Yup Snugglepuff 

lim-cho- thanx

mo- Ok youre kinda sounding like Annie from Misery, but Im glad you liked my story so much

tv-fan-06- Yup that's kind of a subplot going on while this whole H/C thing is happening

Devotion408- That's a good idea but I don't write romantic poetry. The poetry I write is too dark for a love story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters created by "Her Worshipfulness" J. K. Rowling 

A/N: Thanx to all my reviews and Ill try to get chapter three up in a shorter amount of time but the site did go down. And without further ado Chapter Two in Happy Birthday, Cho

Harry and Ron made there way to Hogsmeade under the invisibility cloak talking little in case someone might overhear them. It took quite some time for them to get over to Hogsmeade and once they did they took off the invisibility cloak and walked freely. Their first stop was at Three Broomsticks where they each ordered a Butter Beer which helped wake Ron up. After they paid they started looking around for a gift for Cho. They first went to the flower shop and Harry ordered 18 red roses for her. He arranged to have them delivered on Cho's birthday through the daily Owl post. 

"Who are these for?"  the shopkeeper asked.

"The most beautiful girl in the world," Harry replied

"That's a matter of opinion, mate," said Ron

"Ah young love," the shopkeeper sighed. "You want these delivered on April 27th, right?"

"That's correct," Harry replied

"You want to make out a card?"

"Sure"

The shopkeeper handed Harry a card and quill. Harry thought for a second then started writing

_Dear Cho,_

_Happy Birthday! 18 roses for 18 years_

_But this is not your only present_

_Meet me in the D.A. room_

_Tonight at Six_

_Love, Harry_

He put the note inside the envelope and signed his name on it. He paid the shopkeeper, and he and Ron left the flower shop. They then went on to a small shop that Ron said had great romantic gifts. Harry believed him after seeing some of the stuff his best friend had got for Hermione. They walked in the store but it wasn't quite as Harry had imagined.

There was a small waiting area with chairs and tables but on the other side of the waiting area was a wood wall with only one door on the far right side. Harry moved to the door but Ron stopped him

"Just sit down, mate," Ron said. "You'll see what this is about."

Harry and Ron each sat in one of the dark blue chairs. As soon as they sat a floating hand suddenly appeared in front of Harry. Harry was taken aback but then noticed that the hand was offering Harry a piece of paper Harry took it and looked at it as Ron refused one saying that he was here with Harry. The paper was black and had a large, white number 14 on it. This gave Harry an idea of what this was but before he could ask Ron the hand came back to Harry and waved wildly in front of Harry's eyes causing him to blink. The hand then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harry looked at Ron quizzically but Ron had no time to answer before a voice sounding eerily reminiscent to the P.A. at a department store.

"Now serving number 14 and friend. Please come through the door," the voice said

"Come on, mate," Ron said. "They only ask once."

Harry and Ron got up and went through the door. They were met by a room full of boxes. Harry looked around the room still not quite understanding the concept of this store. He didn't have time to fully take in all the strange boxes, some of which were very oddly shaped and some he thought he saw move, before a small man walked around a large stack of boxes.

"Welcome," the man said. "To Rufus's Romantic Remembrances. I. of course, am Rufus Eckersly and you must be Harry Potter. It is an honor for you to be in my quaint place of business. I already know your good friend, Ronald Weasley. Now as my hand has told me you are looking for a birthday present for a very special girl. Am I mistaken with this assumption?"

"No," Harry said. "But how…"

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Rufus said. "My little secret. If I were to let it out, I'd get bombarded with people trying to buy me out. Including people with cruel intentions. Now with my hand I learned about this special girl, Cho I think her name was but don't worry when the next customer comes in Ill have forgotten all of what I got from your memories."

Harry nodded slightly relieved. It didn't sit well that some man he had just met having all his memories about Cho.

"Now not all these gifts inside of all these boxes will be right for Cho. Therefore based on what I have learned I have compiled a list of the 50 I think may be the best for her."

Rufus magiced up a piece of parchment and handed in to Harry. Harry looked over the list while Ron spoke with Rufus about something that Harry couldn't hear. Mean while Harry studied the parchment. Some of the stuff looked pretty amazing. Harry decided that he'd get Cho three things from here to go along with the dinner and flowers. He thought that it would be a pretty good birthday for the girl he loved.

"Mr. Eckersly," Harry said after a minute

"Yes"

"I think I know what I want to get," Harry said

"Oh," Rufus said. "What would you like?"

"Ok. I'd like number eleven, number twenty-seven and number forty-three"

"Excellent choices," Rufus said. "Now let me go and get the boxes."

Rufus again disappeared behind then large stack of boxes and Ron walked over to Harry.

"What'd you get?" he asked

"I got her a dragonfly hair clip, a moment saver, and I got some star writing"

"Oh. I got 'Mine some star writing once. It's quite good," Ron said "Whats that moment saver you got?"

"Well, it's…" but before Harry could finish, Rufus came back with two small boxes

"Here you are Mr. Potter. Numbers eleven and forty-three. Now for number twenty-seven I need to get want you want to have written."

"Ok," Harry said and he took a piece of paper Rufus had handed to him. "Can you do moving pictures?"

"Of course," Rufus replied

"Good," Harry said and finished writing on the parchment and handed it back to Mr. Eckersly who chuckled as he read it

"Now what time would you like this to appear?"

"Um," Harry said "How about nine thirty on the twenty-seventh of this month"

Rufus chuckled again "Number twenty seven on the twenty-seventh. How ironic"

"It is kinda," said Ron

"Right," said Rufus in as much of a business-like tone as he could muster. "The cost for these comes to 12 galleons, 3 sickles and 4 knuts"

"Ok," said Harry as he reached into his pocket and handed Rufus the correct amount of coins

"Thank you and I hope these presents give you lady-friend a very happy birthday."

"Thank you. I'm sure they will," Harry said and he and Ron exited the store.

The two friends then went into Three Broomsticks again and got some lunch before heading back to the castle

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they got back inside Hogwarts castle they first went up to the common room. Harry went and put the two small boxes up in the dormitory and when he came back down he found Ron looking perplexed

"Whats up, Ron?"

"Harry, do you know where Hermione went off to? It's almost three and we're supposed to go for a walk then," Ron said

"Oh. You know I think she might be down in the library with Ginny. I'll come down with you."

"Ok," Ron said

"Wait," Harry said. "I almost forgot"

"Forgot what?" Ron said to nobody as Harry had already raced up the stairs back to the dormitory

He came back down with a piece of parchment which he posted on the board

"Whats that about?" asked Ron

"Quidditch practice schedule," Harry explained. "I had to post that we won't be having practice tonight, next Saturday, or the twenty-seventh"

Ron laughed as he and Harry left the Gryffindor common room stopping only to say hello the Seamus and Neville who were studying before they left. They made there way down to the library again. This time Harry took the short way because Peeves's mess had finally been cleaned up. Harry was indeed right about Hermione as she was sitting at the usual table with Ginny as he and Ron approached. Ginny looked up from her book but Hermione had her back to them so she didn't notice right away. Ron motioned for Ginny to be quiet as he snuck up behind Hermione and put his hands over her eyes

"Guess who?" he said

"Ronnykins!" she exclaimed

"Snugglepuff!" Ron and Hermione exchanged their terms of endearment so loudly that a group of Ravenclaws studying at another table turned and looked at them.

Harry's stomach did a back flip as he saw that Cho was one of the Ravenclaws. She noticed him a flashed her million-galleon smile. Harry blushed bright red and so did Cho before she went back to her conversation.

"No, Hermione," Ginny said. "Can't it wait? I still need help"

"Harry can help you," Hermione said. "_Right Harry"_

"What? Oh, yeah," Harry said coming out of a daydream. "Have good time you two"

Harry pulled up the chair across from Ginny after Hermione and Ron had left hand in hand

"Can you believe those two?" Ginny said moodily

"I believe they're in love if that's what you mean," Harry said seriously

"Well I supposed they can get away with it then," Ginny said and Harry laughed

Ginny and Harry studied for a good hour. Ginny was having problems (and who wouldn't) with mixing up Antonio Epifanio and Antonio Apikania. Cho's group had since left and Harry, now with his mind fully on helping Ginny, found a way to make the youngest Weasley understand.

"Thanks a bunch, Harry," Ginny said as she packed up her books

"Hey, what are friends for?" Harry said.

Ginny finished packing and headed out the door. Harry stayed because since he didn't have Quidditch tonight or tomorrow (He never scheduled practice on Sundays since becoming captain), and a surprisingly small stack of home work to be done, that he would take Hermione's advice. He checked out _Hogwarts: a History. Harry put the book under his arm and headed out the door. He was then met by Cho Chang who has leaning against the wall. Once she saw Harry walking out she moved towards him_

"Hi Harry," she said. "Whatcha got there?"

"_Hogwarts: a History. _I figured I might as well read it since one of my job ideas is teaching DADA here."

"I think you would make a great teacher after all you've done in the D.A. meetings and the book is very good. I read it in fifth year."

There was a long silence after that

"You know, Harry," Cho said so sweetly Harry thought he might melt. "I don't have anything planned for my birthday yet and it's coming up, you know."

"Oh, I know," Harry said. "And don't you worry. I've got something planned for you."

"You Do?!" Cho said rather excitedly. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise," Harry said

"Oh come on!" Cho said. "Tell me."

"Uh-uh," Harry said matter-of-factly. "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Ok," Cho said in a fake said voice. "Well, I'll be seeing you around then"

"Yup," Harry said

Harry was about to leave when Cho said, "Wait. I just remembered something"

"What?" Harry said

Cho didn't reply. She just blushed madly and kissed Harry on the cheek and turned and walked away. Harry put his hand up to where Cho had kissed him and realized two things. First, April 27th was going to be the most important night of his life in which his life itself was not at risk and second, that he was very, very lucky in more ways than one.

A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 2. Sorry I didn't post it sooner but I had writers block and other things to do. Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope to have more for this chapter. I think Ill have two or three more chapters before the story is over. Please review. Constructive criticism is good as well. Im always looking as to how I can improve my writing. Thanks again, ruhnas.  

 


	3. April 27th

Happy Birthday Cho chapter 3

Disclaimer- Still don't own Harry Potter or any other characters made my J. K. Rowling

A/N: Here's the part where I recognize my reviewers

ghetx2o- Nope it's not the end. Here's the third chapter.

lim-cho- I use Word to write these and all you have to do is click the "_I"_ button and type what you want to.

PeZ-yUaN- Thanx, Continuing

I Love Cho (Hey, me too) - Glad you like it so much

Psycho Queen- Glad I helped change your opinion. I was super-pissed with how Cho was portrayed. I was like "NO! THAT'S NOT THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

And without further ado. Here is chapter three of Happy Birthday, Cho

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took Harry quite some time to get to sleep on the night of the twenty-sixth. For one thing it was hot in the dormitory and Harry tossed and turned until 1:30 in the morning. When sleep finally found Harry his dreams were riddled with him messing up during his intimate dinner with Cho. Harry awoke a couple times during that night sweating. Harry woke up for the third time at about 5 o'clock after about a total of about three hours of sleep. He stumbled down the stairs and into the common room which was empty save for Hermione who was always up really early.

"Morning, Er-my-knee," Harry said sleepily

"Morning, Harry" Hermione said looking up from her Arithmancy homework. "Geez, Harry, you look like you've been hit by a train"

"I feel like I've been hit by a train," Harry replied rubbing his eyes

"Well," Hermione said. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this but since it is an important day for you. I'll tell you my secret."

"Huh?" Harry said

"It's the only way I can get up so early. It's a little potion I call the wake-me-up. I think you need some of it"

Hermione reached in her bag and pulled out a vile of blue liquid

"Drink all of it," she instructed and Harry obeyed

The liquid tasted like grapefruit juice and Harry downed it in one gulp. After a couple seconds his eyes shot open.

"Wow! That's good stuff!"

"I know," Hermione said.

"Except now I almost wish that you didn't give that to me," Harry said

"What's up, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Have a seat and talk to me about it."

Harry sat down.

"Today's the 27th, Hermione," Harry said as if that alone was enough for his female friend to help him

"So?"

"It's Cho's birthday and I'm really nervous about it. I have a bunch of stuff planned but I'm really worried that I'll mess it up somehow"

"Oh," Hermione said. "Harry, don't worry about it. Worrying will just make it worse and you'll be a greater risk for a mess up. What exactly do you have planned for her?"

"Well," Harry said feeling slightly better. "I got her some flowers and a couple presents and I planned a romantic dinner. Actually it seems like I can't go wrong with all this, but I'm still nervous."

"Harry," Hermione said. "You could call me the happiest girl in the world if Ron did that for me. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you'd drop some hints that what youre planning is what I want for my birthday next year."

"Ok," Harry laughed feeling much better now

"It'll be fine, Harry," Hermione said soothingly. "You and Cho are gonna have great time. I can feel it. You are a great guy, Harry. From what you've said, you've gotten Cho some great things. Girls always like flowers and romantic dinners and I bet the gifts you got her are spectacular," Hermione paused. "Now we still have plenty of time before anyone else gets up. Do you need some help on your homework?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Harry said feeling on top of the world again. "Hermione"

"Yeah," she said

"Thanks"

"What are friends for?"

Harry smiled at his friend and went back upstairs and got his Transfiguration homework. Harry and Hermione worked on homework for the next hour and a half before anybody else came into the common room and it was nearly another hour until Ron made his way down the stairs and headed over to Harry and Hermione.

"Mornin' love," he said to Hermione, "Mornin', Harry. You're up early."

"Early?" Harry said surprised. "This isn't early. I've been up for about two and half hours."

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed. "We had Quidditch last night and I heard you tossing around until I went to sleep and you still manage to get up and five in the damn morning"

"RON!" Hermione said outraged. "Don't use language like that"

"Im sorry, Hermy, but it just astounds me"

"Well, Ronny, it does happen to be a very important day in the life of our friend. Remember?"

Ron thought for a second.

"Oh yeah," he said. "No Quidditch tonight. I still don't see how that is so important."

After that remark Hermione slapped him on the back of the head

"What?" Ron asked then he remembered. "Oh. Cho's birthday."

"There you go," Hermione said. "Harry was worried about it and he woke up at five and came down here and talked with me about it. I think I helped a lot."

"And you did." Harry replied

Hermione flashed a smile and packed her books up.

"Where are you off to?" Ron asked

"Well, I want to get down to the Great Hall in time for post and I'm sure Harry does too"

"How do you know what Harry wants?" asked Ron

"The roses, Ron," Harry said slightly peeved.

"Honestly, Ron, you must have been hit in the head with a bludger or something because your short term memory has gone out the window, but I still love you," Hermione said and she gave Ron a peck on the cheek and started out the portrait hole while Ron and Harry hurried to get their books ready for the day

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione didn't need to worry about getting to the Great Hall on time because the three Gryffindors were some of the first students in. Of course, all the teachers were sitting where they usually were. Among them was the newest in the long line of DADA teachers, Professor Delacour who seemed to be the best candidate to come back for a second year even though she wouldn't be Professor Delacour, she would be Professor Weasley. She and Ron's eldest brother, Bill, were engaged to be married on July 14th. Fleur had picked that day because it was her nation's day of independence and none of the Weasleys seemed to mind especially Mrs. Weasly who was beside herself at the prospect that her son would finally be settling down and cutting his hair not to mention that prospect of grandchildren. (A/N if I mixed up Bill and Charlie just let me know.)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to sit at the Gryffindor table as the Great Hall filled up with hungry students. Harry looked over the crowd and was pleased to see Cho making her way to the Ravenclaw table with her usual gaggle of friends who seemed more excitable than ever today. Harry caught her eye and she gave another million-galleon smile in his direction. Harry smiled back and he felt like a million-galleons himself as he sat back down and munched on his bacon. He didn't eat much else because he was still a little bit nervous and didn't know if his stomach would like having anymore food in it. After what seemed like an eternity, the familiar hoots came and the owl post was at last arriving. One of the first owls dropped Hermione's copy of the _Daily Prophet. Then Harry heard an "Ooh" come from all over the room and quite a few people were pointing up. Harry looked up and was pleased to see that the clatter was about the Eagle Owl who carried in its talons eighteen dark red roses._

"Who are those for?" Harry heard Lavender ask Parvati 

Lavender's question was soon answered as the owl made its way to the Ravenclaw table and gently dropped them in to the arms of Cho Chang.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Cho's perspective)

Cho had, along with everyone else sitting around her, looked up to see what the commotion was about and she gasped out loud as the Eagle Owl made its way towards her then dropped the roses into her arms. She was stunned for a second only to be brought to reality by Padma Patil

"Wow!" Padma said what was on everyone else at the table's minds. "Look, Cho, there's card."

Padma reached for the card but Cho got there first. "It's my card, Padma," she said matter-of-factly

Cho looked at the card and her heart leaped when she saw that "Harry" was printed on the outside of the envelope. She then carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the card which she read to herself completely oblivious to everything going on around her

_Dear Cho,_

_Happy Birthday! 18 roses for 18 years_

_But this is not your only present_

_Meet me in the D.A. room_

_Tonight at Six_

_Love, Harry           _

Cho read the last line again and mouthed the words "Love, Harry". Cho thought she might faint right there.

"Wow, Cho," said her friend Stephanie who had been reading over her shoulder. "Looks like someone likes you"

"Yeah, well this someone doesn't like her friends reading over her shoulder," Cho said defensively 

"Sor-ry," Stephanie said and then asked, "So are you gonna go?"

"Of course," Cho replied

"Ooh, so you like him?"

"No," Cho said. "I'm in love with him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Back to Harry's perspective.)

After the flowers had arrived, Harry had spent much of his time poking at his scrambled eggs with his fork. He had no desire to eat anything whatsoever.

'What if she doesn't like them' a voice in his head said

'Of course she'll like them,' another voice in his head said. This one sounding awfully like Hermione's. 'Just look over at her. You'll see.'

Harry reluctantly brought his head up and looked over to the Ravenclaw table. His heart did two back flips when he saw that Cho was looking back at him.

'Thank you' she mouthed not wanting to yell across the Great Hall. This was between two people not among the whole student body

Harry blushed almost as deep a red as the roses. 'Can you make it?' he mouthed back

It was Cho's turn to blush. 'What's it about?'

'You'll see. Can you make it?'

'Of course I can'

Harry thought he would burst. He couldn't find the words so he just gave Cho a look that said everything that he couldn't. She smiled her great smile and went back to talking with her friends

"So, Potter," said Seamus who was sitting across the table from him. "You fancy her?"

"No, Seamus," Harry replied. "More than that. I'm in love with her."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the day went by incredibly fast for Harry. His first class of the day was DADA with Professor Delacour. This class always went by fast because it was his favorite while the time he spent in Snape's crawled by. It was better than it had been since quite a few people had to take N.E.W.T. potions and he thanked everyone he could thank that Draco Malfoy had been put in the other classes. The only class that he shared with his sworn enemy was Transfiguration which he had that day after lunch and he promised himself not to say a single word to Malfoy no matter what happened. The last thing he needed was a detention.

At lunch Harry managed to eat more while every once in a while glancing over towards the Ravenclaw table and a couple times saw Cho looking towards the Gryffindor table. Those times they just smiled and blushed and went back to their conversations. 

Disaster almost struck Harry as he waited outside the Transfiguration room with Hermione (Ron was in a different class). Draco Malfoy strode up the stairs wearing his signature cocky smirk that Harry had come to believe that that look was permanently etched on his face. Draco's cold blue eyes lit up when he saw Harry standing in front of the classroom door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the love bird Potter," Malfoy sneered, "I saw the way you and Chang were looking at each other even though I can't possibly fathom what she sees in _you_."

"Harry, cool it," Hermione whispered instinctively 

"Don't worry," Harry whispered back making sure Draco couldn't see that he was speaking. "I don't plan on doing anything. The last thing I need is a detention."

"Maybe it's because you're famous Harry Potter. Although that can bring bad publicity as your friend the mud blood can vouch for. I'd hate to see what the _Daily Prophet_'s gossip column would have to say about Cho Chang being Harry Potter's latest bitch"

"MR. MALFOY!" came a voice that made everyone jump. It was Professor McGonagall. "I WILL not stand for that directed at or towards any student here. _THIRTY_ points from Slytherin and I'll be seeing you tonight and for the rest of the week for detention. Now let us go inside and see if we can have a class in which language is not used."

Harry felt like kissing McGonagall right there. He was visibly shaking with rage and if she had not come up just then may have punched Malfoy in the nose. "Insult me if you must, Draco," he said through the side of his mouth so only Draco could hear, "but the next time you see fit to insult Cho Chang I cannot be held responsible for my actions. You got that?"

Draco didn't reply. His face was beet red with rage and he was also shaking with anger. Everybody filed in and Harry had one of the best Transfiguration classes in his six years at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had planned for today to show how one can change another human into an animal and she 'asked' Draco to be a volunteer. Draco seeing that if he refused he would probably get more detentions which he couldn't afford to have with the end of the Quidditch season coming up made his way to the front of the class where Professor McGonagall promptly transfigured Draco Malfoy into a weasel much to the pleasure of everyone else in the room.

*~*~*~*~*~

Normally the last class of the day ended at five o'clock but McGonagall decided to let the class out fifteen minutes early while she "dealt with Mr. Malfoy". Harry wished he could've stayed to see that but he had to get ready for the big night. He went back to the dormitory and dropped his bag off and found his dress robes. He then proceeded to the bathroom where he showered and changed.

After he was done in the bathroom he went back to his dormitory and opened his truck and retrieved Cho's presents, his invisibility cloak ('Might come in handy,' he thought) and the Marauder's map and looked at his watch. It said the time was five thirty but he made sure of the time by asking Ron, Seamus and Lavender before heading off. Most everyone had heard about what Harry was doing so none of them asked. In fact as he left there was a Colin Creevy led round of applause. He slipped out of the portrait hole very carefully so he didn't mess up his new dress robes which were a present that he gave himself as congratulations for winning the Quidditch cup. Actually he bought them because it brought back some happy memories unlike the ones of Sirius that he had been having all summer. The new robes were green like his old ones but a deeper shade, almost Emerald.

Harry slipped on the invisibility cloak as he walked down a corridor. While looking at the Marauder's map that he had activated. No one seemed near him. In fact it seemed as though every one was headed down for dinner. He did however not fail to notice the little dot labeled "C. Chang" that was still in her dormitory.

Harry made good time to the seventh floor and he had in his mind exactly what he wanted the dinner to be as he paced back and forth until the door appeared. As he walked in he noticed that "C. Chang" was out of her dormitory and on the move towards him.

Harry stepped into the room and it was exactly what he wanted it to be. He took the invisibility cloak of to get a better look at the room. There was one table with tow chairs and two lit candles on either end. There was violin music coming from somewhere and there was a serving tray with lid in the middle of the table. Harry took off the lid but nothing was under it

"Right," Harry said to himself. "Cho picks what we eat."

That reminded him. He took out the map and saw that Cho was getting closer. She was on the sixth floor and coming up the stairs. She was now on the seventh floor five inches away. Now four inches. Three inches. Two inches. Now the dot was right in front of the door

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Harry stashed the map in his robes, straighten out his robes, fixed his hair in a mirror that appeared and then disappeared and then he opened the door

*~*~*~*~*~  
  


A/N: Well that's it for Chapter Three. Yes I know I'm evil for stopping there but I am also tired because it's three in the morning and I need to get some sleep. Please R & R. Ill probably have chapter four up on Wednesday. Thanx a lot


	4. Dragonfly

Happy Birthday, Cho: Chapter Four

A/N- First off Im sorry for stopping where I did on the last chapter but I knew that it would bring a lot of people back. Thanx to all my reviewers which I will now acknowledge 

lim-cho- Well keep trying with the italics thing. I'll get around to reading your story soon. I'm sure it's great!

Catgrl52- One of the many people mad that I stopped there. Well Im sorry as I said before. I'd like your cousin to read this too. I was mad how J.K. did that whole relationship angle as well but when youre that good, you can get away with it.

Psycho Queen- Thanx. Yes I am evil muwahahaha!

Aubyn Lin- lol. You think like me. Cho 4 life

Damn You- You shouldn't say that. It's not very nice but at least you read it and want more.

tayler- What did I mispronounce? I might be some British thing that Im not aware of, sorry

PeZ-yUaN- I'm not as creative when I'm tired, sorry

Stephanie (Call me Stephie) - You also sound like me. Cho 4 life

zou-chang- Thanx

Woo! A lot more reviews for this one. Keep 'em comin'

Im defiantly glad Im getting all these reviews. Even the bad ones help me know I've done my job (The whole cliffhanger and all). Thank you all and enjoy

Disclaimer- Still don't own Harry Potter. Never have and more than likely never will. STOP ASKING ME!!

And with out further ado the end of the Author's note and the beginning of Happy Birthday, Cho Chapter 4 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

Cho stood on the outside of the Room of Requirement. She was dressed in her light blue dress robes and had her waist length hair pulled back in a ponytail. Cho waited patiently until Harry opened the door. Harry looked stunning. His robes brought out his eyes so beautifully, Cho thought she might faint. Harry stepped out of the room and held the door open for her. She walked inside and gasped. She had thought about what could possibly be here, what Harry could've come up with for her but this blew it all away. It wasn't too extravagant but it still had more than enough thought put into it.

"Oh, Harry," She said. She was at a loss for words but Harry knew that he had done the right thing

"You like it?" he asked already knowing the answer

"I love it, Harry," Cho replied still in a state of awe. "It's perfect."

"I wouldn't give anything less to someone like you," he said and Cho gave him the best smile he had ever seen. "Come. Sit down"

He motion for Cho to take her seat and he pulled out the chair for her and allowed her to straighten her robes before sitting. Harry then sat down himself and the two candles flared up illuminating their faces

"Now," Harry said. "What would you like to eat?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cho

"I mean," Harry said, "that if you think of what you want to eat then it will appear under the tray. This room allows you to have whatever you require. It has come in handy to many people on many occasions."

"Oh," said Cho. "So that's how you got this room changed from a classroom to this. I always thought this was just an empty classroom. Now let's see. What do I want to eat? Oh, I know"

As soon as Cho said that, they both heard a faint popping sound. Cho jumped slightly but Harry had been expecting it and he was already taking the lid off the tray to see what they were to be eating. 

"Ooh," Harry said. "Linguini with clams. Very nice."

"Yeah," Cho replied. "It's a favorite of mine. My mother makes it so well. In fact, she even keeps the recipe secret. She says she'll give it to me as a wedding present."

Harry wondered if there was some deeper meaning to that statement but decided not to ponder it further

"Here," Harry said. "Let me get that"

Harry took Cho's plate and placed the linguini on it and handed it back to her

"Thank you," Cho said. "You're such a gentleman."

Cho took the plate and placed it in front of her. She took her fork and wound the noodles around and made sure to get a clam and took a bite. She put her hand across her chest. 

"Good?" Harry asked now serving himself

"Uh-huh," was all Cho managed to say. It was perfect

"Better than your mother's?"

"Almost," Cho said with a smile

"I gotta try some of this then," Harry said and they both laughed.

They continued small talking about things ranging from Quidditch to Snape to N.E.W.Ts. They were both having a great time but Harry knew that sooner or later the talk would turn serious and Harry would finally get his opportunity to tell Cho just how he felt about her. It worried him but he tried not to think about it much with this beautiful girl talking to him

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, where the rest of the students were having a less-than-intimate dinner, Minerva McGonagall nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Albus," she whispered to Professor Dumbledore who was in his customary seat on her left. "Potter's not here. You think something bad might have happened?"

"Oh Minerva," Albus chuckled. "Don't worry about a thing. I happen to know exactly where Mr. Potter is right now."

"And where is he, Albus?" she asked. There had been much worry over Harry and the rest of the school's safety during the year. Especially from Professor McGonagall. The last thing she wanted was a dead student from her house and definitely not one with as much potential as Harry Potter possessed.

"Mr. Potter is currently in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor with Ms. Cho Chang celebrating her eighteenth birthday," Albus responded

"How can you be sure of this?" Minerva asked. "He could've been kidnapped or have any number of awful things happen to him"

"You worry too much, Minerva," Dumbledore chuckled. "And I know that you're thinking we should go right up there and check on him. Well the answer is most certainly, 'No'"

"How did you know…?"

"Never mind how I knew," Dumbledore replied. "There's more to this old man than meets the eye"

"I learned_ that_ along time ago."

Albus chuckled. "If you are to succeed me as headmaster of this school than you must learn to observe things. From what I have observed Mr. Potter and Ms. Chang are very much in love with each other and if I'm not mistaken they have found true love. True love is the greatest thing in the world, Minerva. Except for a nice M.L.T., mutton, lettuce and tomato sandwich, when the mutton is nice and lean and the tomatoes are ripe. It's just so perky. I love it."

Minerva laughed at this. "You know how to turn anything into a joke, Albus."

"I have that talent," Albus replied. "But I can plainly see that you have not had a nice M.L.T."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By now, Harry and Cho were just finishing what turned out to be an exquisite meal. Cho gazed at Harry with her big, beautiful, brown eyes as Harry wiped his mouth after finishing his linguini. Harry then brought his bespectacled green eyes up to meet hers and the two did not say anything for a minute. They were perfectly content with this.

"Thank you, Harry," Cho said at last

"Cho, I should be thanking you," Harry said seriously. "You have done so much to help me to get over my loss this year."

"Are you kidding?" Cho said. "_You helped _me_ get over my loss."_

They both quietly laughed at the irony

"Cho," Harry said. "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for not being sensitive last year. I didn't understand how you felt."

"It's ok, Harry," Cho said. "I also owe you an apology for letting my feelings about Cedric get in the way of our relationship."

"No, Cho, I hurried the relationship. You still needed time to grieve and I pushed you."

"Harry, it's entirely my fault."

"You know, Cho, if we keep blaming ourselves for what happened last year than we won't have time for the rest of your birthday."

"You mean there's more?" Cho asked disbelievingly 

"Of course there's more," Harry said. "For one thing you haven't made a birthday wish yet."

Harry clapped his hands and a piece of birthday cake appeared on Cho's plate.

"Now blow out the candle and make a wish. When that candle is blown out your wish will come true," Harry said

Cho thought for a second and then knew exactly what she wanted and she blew out the candle.

"Well," Harry said. "I take it you made a wish for something down the road." Cho nodded and opened her mouth to say something. "Un-uh, if you tell me what the wish is than it may not come true."

"I have a pretty good idea that this wish will come true," Cho said as she reached around the table and grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed. "I hope with all my heart that it does."

Harry didn't know how to react to that but he finally found the words. "Well, Cho, I can only hope that it does because it'll make you happy and that's what I want more than anything in the world"

Cho was slightly taken aback but nonetheless flattered. "Harry," Cho said. "That's so romantic, but wouldn't you like beat you-know-who once and for all"

"Actually," Harry said. "I want it to be somebody else. I've lost too many people close to me to him and being the boy who lived isn't all it's cracked up to be. But we shouldn't be talking about things like that. It's your birthday after all and there's still more for you."

"Harry," Cho said. "You didn't have to do any of this."

"Yes, I did." Harry replied. "I want you to remember this day for the rest of your life."

"I will, Harry, don't worry about it."

Harry reached inside his robes and pulled out one of the small boxes. This one containing the dragonfly hair clip.

"Well, here's another gift for you," Harry said as he handed her the box.

Cho opened the box and pulled out the hair clip. Now Cho had many chair clips. In fact it was rumored that she could wear a different hair clip every day for a month, but none of them look as marvelous as this one shaped like a dragonfly with blue and yellow jewels down the body and emeralds for eyes. 

"It has eyes like you," Cho said with a laugh

"I know," Harry said chortling now as well. "Plus it's your house colors and I know how much you like blue."

"Harry, you're amazing," Cho said. "You'd be amazing even if you weren't the boy who lived. I'd love you just as much anyway."

Harry felt lighter than air all of a sudden. She said she loved him. 'Say something, Harry' he told himself.

"Cho," Harry said slightly regaining his composure and getting out of his seat and walking towards her. "Happy Birthday. I love you, too"

He bent down and gently kissed her delicate lips. He was afraid Cho might pull away or be shocked but she wasn't. It was like she was expecting this and in truth she was. He broke the kiss but didn't want it to end. He stood over her wondering if he did the right thing. His question was answered when Cho leaped from her chair and flung her arms around him.

"Oh, Harry," she said. "This is the happiest birthday I've ever had."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much but it's still not over. The next part waits outside," Harry said. "Now, as much as I want to hold you forever, I have to get something so our trip outside will not be interrupted."

Cho reluctantly released Harry and Harry himself was a little reluctant. Once they broke the hold Harry walked over to where he put his invisibility cloak.

"Very few people know I have this, Cho, it's one of my most prized possessions," Harry said picking the silvery fabric up off the ground

"What is it?" Cho asked

"This was my father's and it was given to me in my first year. It's my invisibility cloak"

Harry handed it to Cho and she marveled at it. "So this is how you get away with all that stuff," she said

"Well it's one of the things. It's big enough for two or three people depending on size to stand and move under it. I think we'll have no problem walking outside under it."

Cho handed it back to Harry and he threw it around them both.

"The night, she awaits," Harry said and the two headed out of the Room of Requirement hand in hand

As Harry walked down a corridor he realized that this must be how Ron and Hermione feel when they are together and, as he felt Cho's smooth hand against his, he come to the conclusion that true love is the greatest thing in the world

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well that's it for chapter four. Fear not. This is not the end of the series. I still have a couple more chapters yet to whip up. Please review. Thank you.     


	5. Star Writing

Happy Birthday, Cho Chapter 5

A/N: At long last I've sat down and started writing Chapter 5 in Happy Birthday, Cho. There hasn't been so much animosity towards me this time because I didn't leave it a cliffhanger. I still got plenty of reviews. Quite a few reviews did not appear on FFN but I did get them in my e-mail. I thank all of those reviewers but I will only respond to the ones that appeared on FFN. Don't take this as an insult it's just that I don't have all the reviews saved under my e-mail account. SO here's my response to the review that appear on FFN

Psycho Queen- Thanx a bunch

lim-cho- I had a hectic week this week but Ill eventually get around to reading your story. It's probably great

Stephanie A.K.A. Stephie- You should post your story. I'd read it. The thing about long chapters is that you should find a place to split it up if it's too long. You should never be worried about posting on here. People will give you good reviews and constructive criticism to help make you a better writer. Also funny that you wish you were Cho because when I was writing it I wished I was Harry lol.

PeZ-yUaN- Thanx a bunch

Classified- Thanx, I think you should read other H/C fics as well as fics with different romances. It opens your eyes a lot and gives you a different perspective.

Aubyn Lin- Glad you liked it so much.

Fuzzy Monkeys1- Don't worry, I will

Catgrl52- Thanx a bunch

hippyman69- I may have Harry scoring in a different fic but I don't think that would help this fic at all. Im really glad you like it. I try to make it as descriptive as possible. I think it adds a lot.

Well that's all the reviews. I hope I get a lot for this chapter. Please R and R it is appreciated. And without further ado. Happy Birthday Cho chapter 5   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Cho made their way through the intricate corridors of Hogwarts. They held hands enjoying the feel of each other. Harry never felt so good in all his life. He was in love with the girl next to him and she loved him back. She loved him for the person he was. She looked past what he had done. She said she would've loved him even if he wasn't the boy who lived. That was all he needed to know. He knew plenty of girls had crushes on him, but he didn't know if any of them would even look at him twice if he wasn't the famous Harry Potter. The girls who was walking next to him, the girl holding his hand, the girl he shared his first kiss with, did. Harry loved her. 

Of course, Harry loved Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and the Weasleys and it felt good to know that they loved him back but the feeling that he got by knowing that Cho loved him was the strongest emotion he had felt since the grief after his godfather died. He almost felt that the feeling of love he felt now was greater than the feeling of sadness he felt last year. He welcomed this feeling a lot more than the grief. Harry knew that he had found his soul mate. He felt like he was walking on air.

Cho had gone out with plenty of boys. She was very popular and it was almost expected. The expectations of her friends was the only reason she had gone out with some of them. But she had never felt the way she felt, even with Cedric, as she held Harry's hand. As she felt his smooth skin against hers she knew she had found her soul mate. She felt like she was walking on air.

The two soul mates walked out the main door of Hogwarts and Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off with his free hand not wanting to break the contact he had with Cho. They walked towards the lake and sat down under one of the large oak trees that stood on one bank. Cho liked where they sat because it gave a magnificent view of the lake which the night sky was reflected on and, of course because she was sitting next to Harry. Harry had planned it because it was the perfect place to give Cho her second present.

"God, I love you," Cho sighed as she gazed in to Harry's iridescent green eyes

"I love you too, Cho," Harry loved the way that sounded almost as much as he loved the brown-eyed beauty sitting next to him. "I've slowly fallen in love with you since the first time I saw you three years ago."

"When we first met, playing Quidditch, in my fourth year," Cho replied. "I didn't know quite what to make of you. You were the boy who lived. I thought you were cute, still do, but I thought you might have a big head or something."

Harry nodded. It was understandable.

"But in my fifth year, you asked me to the Yule Ball. It was very flattering. Had Cedric not already asked me, I would've gone with you in a heartbeat. I had never really gotten a good look at your eyes until then but they are breathtaking. Then when you risked your life to bring back Cedric's body, a completely selfless act, I realized what kind of person you are. I realized that you didn't want to be the world famous Harry Potter. It had its perks but you didn't want them because of what it came with. You lost your parents. You've had to fight for your life on multiple occasions. You had to carry back the body of a person you had just been competing against. You had to deal with everything that happened to you last year, nobody believing you, not to mention that bitch, Umbridge."

Harry was slightly taken aback. Cho seemed to be getting angry but he knew that if he and Cho were to have the relationship that he wanted them to have then she needed to get this off her chest.

"Sorry about that," Cho continued. "It's just that I hated her so much for what she did to you and everybody else. And then as if all this wasn't enough you lost the person who you cared about more than anyone, you godfather. You never wanted to be the boy who lived. Not if it came with all this heartbreak."

Harry looked at Cho. She came the closest than anyone had ever come to understanding him. Harry smiled at her. He loved her. Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes. Not just tears of sadness from hearing her talk about so many things that Harry tried not to think about, but tears of joy for finding someone who understood him. Harry didn't know what to say, but knew he didn't need to say anything.  He leaned towards her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing the girl he loved. Cho hugged him back never wanting to let him go as she felt his cheek against hers.

They hugged for a few minutes before letting go and gazing at each other. Harry and Cho moved closer again and their lips met. The kiss that followed was one of pure and unbridled love and passion. Cho ran her hands through Harry's hair loving the way it felt against her fingers. Harry undid Cho's and let in flow down her back lived a raven-colored waterfall. He ran his fingers through her hair. It felt as smooth as silk and as soft as velvet.

The two finally broke for air after about ten minutes, gazed into each others eyes and hugged again

"Harry," Cho said. "This has been the happiest birthday of my life. I don't want this moment to end."

"It doesn't have to," he whispered in her ear

"What?" Cho said moving Harry far enough away so she could look directly at him but not so far that she couldn't keep her hands wrapped around his neck. 

"It's another present for you,"

Cho laughed slightly. "Harry, you didn't have to get all this for me. After all, you gave me what any girl would want and that's true love."

Harry smiled at Cho as he reluctantly broke contact with her so he could reach inside his robes and pull out the other small box. "You said you never wanted the moment to end"

He handed the box to her and she took her hands off and Harry's neck in order to open the box. Inside the box lay and gold pocket watch with "Cho" written in blue sapphires on the front. She picked it up slightly confused.

"Harry, it's beautiful," she said.

"Watch," said Harry sensing her confusion. "Look at that moth," he said noticing one fluttering nearby as he wrapped his hand around the hand that was holding the Moment Saver. "Now, press the button on top."

Cho obliged and at first it seemed like nothing happened then she looked at the moth like Harry told her to. It had stopped moving.

"Harry," Cho said slightly scared. "What just happened?"

"Time stopped. That's a Moment Saver," Harry replied. "You can stop time for you and whoever you are in contact with for as long as you want though there is a warning that you shouldn't stop time for too long otherwise you'll age based on the time you spend with it on."

"Wow," Cho said. "I've seen a lot of things but that is truly amazing."

"Well," Harry said moving closer to Cho. "The moment is still saved."

Cho moved closer as well until finally their lips met. The first kiss had been exciting to Cho. The second, she was too passionate to fully enjoy. This one blew them both away. Fireworks seemed to go off in both their bodies. They felt the warmth of each other's lips flow between them. There was no stopping for air this time. Neither one cared if they suffocated as long as they were in each other's arms. It was the greatest feeling either had experienced. They both had their eyes closed, being perfectly content with knowing that they were as close as they could be (well almost). Harry opened his eyes for just a second and watched his hands moved through Cho's dark hair. He saw his watch (which had also stopped) said 8:45. Now as much as he didn't want this to end, he still couldn't wait to see Cho's expression when the Star Writing came out so he ended the kiss.

"Har-ry," Cho groaned exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, Cho," he said sincerely. "But it's almost time for your final present."

"But we could've stayed like that forever," Cho said still slightly disgruntled but she couldn't stay mad at Harry and the prospect of yet another gift was mind boggling.

"I know," Harry said. "But your final gift shows up at nine o'clock and the best place to give it to you is at the Quidditch pitch. Not only is it the best place for the view but it's the place where we first met. Now press the button on top of the watch again."

Cho did so and the moth immediately fluttered away. Harry got up first and dusted off his robes. Then he helped Cho to her feet and held her hand as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They made their way across the Hogwarts grounds. There was enough light from the nearly full moon that neither Harry nor Cho had to use their wands to make light. Once they arrived at the pitch, Harry was relieved that Hufflepuff's Quidditch practice has ended. Harry glanced at his watch again and the time said 8:51.

"You know, Cho," Harry said mischievously. "We still have nine minutes."

"Oh," said Cho catching Harry's drift. 

The two gazed at each other for a second. Cho's hair was blowing back in the nighttime breeze. She looked like an angel.

"You look so beautiful, Cho," Harry as he grasped her other hand.

"So do you Harry," Cho replied. "I never want to be apart from you."

Harry smiled at Cho and brought his lips to meet hers. This kiss was different still from the others. It was shorter because they knew that the moment meant more than the kiss but it was magical nonetheless. Not the kind of magic that they learned in the castle every day but the kind of magic that no-one has been able to explain for thousands of years. The magic that occurs when you find true love.

When they broke the kiss they kept their eyes closed as they tasted the other person on their lips. Harry opened his eyes first and brought his eyes down to his watch which now said 8:59. He took Cho by the hand and gently pointed her towards the eastern sky

"Now watch," He instructed. Cho had no idea what was coming but Harry kept his eyes on his watch and it turned to nine o'clock.

Then the entire eastern sky went black as if all the stars had suddenly gone out. Then Cho gasped as the Star Writing began. It was like a giant invisible quill was writing in the night sky. 

First it wrote, "Happy Birthday, Cho."

Cho squeezed Harry's hand even tighter as that message was wiped away and the second one appeared reading, "I love you." Cho looked at Harry and he mouthed 'I love you' as the sky cleared yet again

The final thing the Star Writing showed was not a written message but it still made Cho feel like she would melt. It drew a heart and inside the heart was a picture of Harry and her. Then the two images moved and kissed before the sky was wiped clean again and the regular stars came back out.

Cho stood silently for a moment letting all that set in. She had one hand grasping Harry's rather tightly (Harry didn't care) while the other was over her heart which she felt might explode at any second.

"Oh, Harry," she said. "That was so beautiful. Everything I could've imagined happening tonight seems like nothing compared to this. This has not only been the happiest birthday I've ever had but it's also been the best night of my life. Thank you, Harry. Thank you for everything."

Cho then hugged Harry so hard that he actually fell over and Cho landed on top of him. They laughed like little kids and rolled around on the dewy grass. They finally ended up side by side on their backs. Harry reached over and grabbed it as they both stared up into the night sky.

"Did you enjoy your birthday, Cho?" Harry asked already knowing the answer

"Yes," Cho said. "It was perfect."

She rolled onto her side and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and rolled back the way she was still holding Harry's hand in her own. They didn't say anything else. They didn't need to. Harry and Cho lay on the grass in the middle of the Quidditch pitch hand in hand until they both fell asleep.

A/N: Well, that's the end of that chapter. I think its pretty good myself but it doesn't really matter what I think. It matters what you think. Please review. Fear Not because the story is not done yet. I don't know how many more chapters will be in the rest but I hope you like them

Disclaimer- I can't believe you people still think I own Harry Potter! Well, I don't! 

Until next time. 

ruhnas


	6. The Bond of True Love

Happy Birthday, Cho Chapter 6

A/N: Well, sorry it took me so long to write this but there's been a lot of stuff going on around here, mainly me getting registered for high school. I have however found the time today to sit down and write chapter six in my story. Now, here's the part where I acknowledge my reviewers.

zou-chang- Thanx a bunch.

I Love Cho- Glad you like it so much.

Padfoot- I think you reviewed twice so Ill only answer one. Just wait and see

Ryan- Thanx a bunch

PeZ-yUaN- Thanx. Glad you like it so much

Stephie- Glad I inspired you. Your story is pretty good and yes I did wish I was Harry

Catgrl52- Thanx

lim-cho- "*Wo Ai Ni*" huh? Please tell me what that means. Anywho, glad you liked it.

Aubyn Lin- "kawaii" another thing that I don't know the meaning of. Is it Hawaiian? I know Harry and Cho are soul mates and I hope that gets portrayed correctly in the books.

Matrix Kai- I don't read Harry/Draco. That sort of thing isn't my bag

Psycho Queen- Thanx a bunch

toxiclove1- Thanx a bunch

hippyman69- Glad you liked it so much

Well that's all the reviews for Chapter 5. Remember, if you ever want to talk with the author just drop me a line on Yahoo! My Yahoo! Name is ruhnas and Im on most of the time. Please review. It is appreciated. Now without further ado, chapter six of Happy Birthday, Cho

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"MR. POTTER!" Professor McGonagall practically screamed. "I CANNOT BELIVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't. He looked around and he was in Professor McGonagall's office, though he didn't have a clue as to how he got there. He also saw Cho sitting on a couch crying. Harry again tried to speak again but was cut off

"Of all the students here. I never thought that you…" McGonagall seemed to calm down slightly but she was still red with anger. Harry didn't know what to think. "How could you do that to Cho? If you did what we think you did than you most likely will be expelled."

Harry didn't know what she was talking about. The last thing he remembered was lying in the Quidditch pitch next to Cho. He had no clue how he got to McGonagall's office. He still couldn't talk. Professor McGonagall opened her mouth again but a different voice came out.

"Harry," it said. 

Again, "Harry."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Cho was sitting in the dewy grass on the Quidditch pitch looking over the sleeping and mumbling figure of Harry. 

"Harry," she said for a third time. "Harry, wake up."

She shook Harry gently and he stirred and his eyes fluttered open. 

"Wha-?" he said still not fully awake. Then his vision came into focus and he saw Cho looking over him. He had slept with his glasses on, something he rarely is ever did. "If only I could wake up to that every morning."

Cho laughed and bent over to kiss Harry. Their lips met briefly in a good-morning kiss.

"I love you," Cho said.

"I love you, too," Harry replied. They gazed into each other's eyes for a minute. Cho looked like the Angel of the Morning looking over Harry while her face was silhouetted against the rising sun. "You look so beautiful. Like an angel straight from heaven."

Cho smiled at Harry and kissed him on each cheek. "What time is it, love?" she asked.

Harry moved so he could see his watch. "Five thirty," he replied. It was early.

"That's good," Cho said. "We really should get back to the castle before anyone thinks we're gone or did something other than what we did."

"Yeah," said Harry remembering his dream. Then he and Cho got to their feet. Harry made sure he had the Marauder's map still in his robes. He did. He threw the invisibility cloak over himself and Cho for safety's sake and the two walked hand in hand back towards the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry walked Cho to the entrance of the Ravenclaw house. Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and grasped Cho's hands and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Thank you for a great birthday, Harry," Cho said. 

"It was my pleasure," Harry replied.

Cho hugged Harry tightly. That was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. In her soul mate's arms.

"I'll love you forever, Cho," Harry said.

"I will too, Harry," Cho replied and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. "Thank you again, Harry."

"You're welcome. Talk to you later," Harry said. "We need to plan some dates."

"Bye," Cho said as Harry turned to walk away. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry said over his shoulder. He didn't actually want to leave but he knew he couldn't just waltz into the Ravenclaw common room. Cho watched him leave.

"I'm gonna marry him," she whispered so only she could hear. Then she said the password and walked into the common room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There she is," Padma Patil said as Cho tried unsuccessfully to move across the common room quietly as to not disturb her friends who had all slept in the common room. Padma was the only one awake when Cho entered but in the time it took for Cho to walk across the room and sit down in her favorite chair, all of them were awake and throwing questions at her.

"Stop!" Cho practically yelled over her friends' voices. "Ok, no questions. I'm gonna tell you guys everything that happened. When I'm done, then you can ask anything that you want to know."

Cho then went in to her story. She told he friends everything that happened from the dinner, to the kisses, to the presents, to how they fell asleep on the Quidditch pitch. Her friends all sat around looking at her with their chins in their hands.

Stephanie was the first to speak after she finished. "Wow, Cho," she said. "You are so lucky."

Everyone else nodded.

"I know," Cho said. "It's the greatest feeling in the world."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry continued through the corridors of Hogwarts. He didn't think that he would need to wear the invisibility cloak as he made his way up to the Gryffindor house. He made the final turn and saw to his dismay that Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. He didn't look angry but Harry knew that that didn't mean that he wasn't. 

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," the headmaster said.

"P-Professor, I can explain," Harry said nervously.

Dumbledore held up his hand signaling for Mr. Potter to stop talking. "Mr. Potter," he went on. "No need to worry. I know that nothing inappropriate happened between yourself and Miss Chang last night. I simply came up here because there is something I thought you ought to know."

"Oh," Harry sighed, relieved.

"You and Miss Chang have a very special relationship. More special than you know. I was almost worried last year when it seemed that your relationship didn't work out. Voldemort has just recently realized about your feelings for Cho. He was planning to attack her in hopes of getting at you. But neither Voldemort nor any of his Death Eaters can touch her now. What you have between the two of you is the bond of true love. As long as you are alive Cho is protected. Your parents had this same bond but they were unaware of what it came with. The female cannot be harmed by evil but the male can. Had your parents realized this then they may be here today. James did what he thought was right to protect Lily by standing and dieing for her but that was not what he should have done. He should have stayed with you and your mother. I may have been at fault for this by not telling them about this bond. I am not about to let the same thing happen to you."

Harry stood slightly dumbstruck.

"Your friends Mr. Weasly and Miss Granger also have this bond and have been made aware of what it means and I trust with this information that you will know what to do in your future battles with Voldemort. Later today, I will speak with Miss Chang and let her know of this too," Dumbledore continued. "Now, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasly are waiting for you in your common room so I won't hold you any longer."

Dumbledore turned and walked away

"Professor," Harry said

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome,"

Professor Dumbledore continued down the corridor and Harry said the password (hippogriff) and climbed through the portrait hole

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry emerged in the common room and Hermione and Ron were indeed the only people in there. Hermione was awake but looked tired and Ron was sleeping with his head on the table. Hermione looked up and saw Harry but Harry told her to be quiet and he snuck up next to Ron.

"BOO!" he said in Ron's ear causing his friend's head to shoot up.

"BLOODY 'ELL!" Ron said and raised his fist before realizing who it was. "Jesus, Harry. Don't do that."

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," laughed Harry as he sat down. Hermione tried her best to remain mature but she suddenly burst out laughing drawing a glare from Ron.

"Sorry, Ron, but its funny," she said between giggles.

Ron then laughed along with them both seeing that is was actually quite funny. 

"Glad to see you showed up, mate," Ron said after they stopped laughing. "Details?"

"Ron!" Hermione said. "Harry will tell us if he wants to."

"Don't worry," Harry said. "I wouldn't keep this from my two best friends."

"Good," Ron said

Harry then told Ron and Hermione basically the same story that Cho told her friends. 

"And then we fell asleep on the Quidditch pitch. That's really all that happened last night." He said finishing his story.

"Wow, Harry," Hermione said. "That's one of THE most romantic thing I've ever heard."

Harry blushed slightly at this. "Really?"

"Yeah," Hermione and Ron said together. They laughed and kissed. Normally Harry felt uncomfortable when they did that but after what transpired the previous day. He knew how they felt and was happy for them

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked after he and Hermione broke their kiss. "You usually complain at us when we do that."

"Why should I?" Harry retorted. "I know how you feel. It's the bond of true love"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "You know about that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Dumbledore told me. He was outside the portrait hole waiting for me so he could tell me. It's the second best news I've got in the past two days."

"The first being?" Ron asked.

"That Cho loves me, of course," Harry said.

"Oh, right," Ron said.

"Anywho," Harry said. "'Mione. I need some help on my Transfiguration homework. I didn't get much because I was laughing so hard."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you," Hermione said. "Harry, go get your book."

"Yes ma'am." He said and saluted before he walked up the dormitory stairs.

First, he changed robes because he was still in his green dress robes. Then he grabbed his book, a quill and some parchment and went back downstairs to find Ron laughing madly

"I wish I was there," Ron said after he regained his composure. "I had Binns."

Hermione helped Harry on his homework while Ron studied Potions. Every once in a while he muttered something or other about Snape. After a while people started coming down stairs and wanted to know all about Harry's date. He said he'd only tell it once and when everyone who wanted to hear had gathered around him he told them. The girls all thought it was incredibly romantic and the guys thought he was playing at something but Harry didn't care what they thought. He was in love and that was all that mattered.

Then Harry gathered up his books and he, Ron and Hermione headed down to breakfast.

"We have the pitch tonight, right mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied

"Good we should practice hard. The championship is coming up." Ron said

"Who do we play?" asked Harry who was having a lapse in memory.

"Ravenclaw," Ron replied

Great. Harry thought. How was he going to handle that? He still had to talk to Cho about dates and then on top of it all he had to worry about how he was going to play Quidditch against his soul mate. He then thought of something but didn't know if he could go through with it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well there's Chapter Six. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when the next one will be up because I have marching band practice and the fair coming up. It'll be up sooner or later. Thanks for reading and please review

ruhnas     


	7. The Quidditch Final

Happy Birthday, Cho Chapter 7

A/N: First of all, thanks to all my reviewers. Looking at my reviews for Chapter 6, I noticed that there was some confusion over the beginning where Professor McGonagall was yelling at Harry. That was a dream that Harry was having. I tried to make it clear by having Cho's voice coming out of McGonagall. Maybe I didn't do that well enough and I apologize for that. Anywho, I now acknowledge my reviewers.

Psycho Queen- Thanx for the Japanese lesson

lim-cho- Thanx for the Chinese lesson

Catgrl52- See above note. Glad you like it though

zou-chang- Thanx a bunch

Stephie- Thanx a bunch. Your story is awesome and I can't wait to read more

Matrix Kai- I totally agree. I personally am on the H/C ship but I read other romance stories as long as they're STRAIGHT. H/D is just disgusting as is any other homosexual relationship in my opinion. If you (meaning people reading this other than Matrix) like that, I'm not telling you not to like it. I just felt like a rant.

I Love Cho- Wait and see, my friend, wait and see

WhiteWizard101- Well, two things, A. read the above note and B. Harry and Cho did NOT engage in sexual intercourse. This is a clean story

PeZ-yUaN- Wait and see

indigal- You hit the nail right on the head

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Cho's friend Stephanie is the only character that I own at this time 

Well that's the end of that Author's note. Please Review. It is appreciated. And now, without further ado, I give you Chapter 7 of Happy Birthday, Cho.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been a great couple of weeks since April 27th. Harry and Cho had gotten together a couple of times. Usually they had their dates in the Room of Requirement. They even double dated with Ron and Hermione once. Mostly they had dinner and then talked and made out. Harry felt better now than he had during any part of his life. He loved being with Cho. He never wanted to be apart from her. He loved the way her lips felt against his. He loved holding her hand in his and most importantly of all, he loved Cho. It was more than love. Harry didn't know what to call it but whatever it was, it was great.

The most recent date that he and Cho went on was just three days before the big Quidditch match. Harry needed an opportunity to have a serious conversation with Cho so he arranged the date differently than the other ones. They didn't have dinner; instead the room had a fireplace with a large sofa facing it. Harry sat on the couch and Cho positioned herself so that she lay across Harry's lap. Harry ran his fingers through Cho's satiny, black hair.

"What are we gonna do, Harry?" Cho asked after a time.

Harry sighed heavily and Cho turned her head away from the fire and looked at Harry with her beautiful brown eyes

"I don't know," Harry said. "I know how much the cup means to you."

"And I know how much it means to _you," Cho replied immediately._

Harry sighed again.

"You know, Cho," he said. "I still have another year to win the cup. It's always possible that I could…"

"No," Cho said. "If I'm going to catch the snitch and win the match, I want it to be in a fair match. I also don't want you to do that to your teammates. You should play this match like any other. Just don't treat me like you would Draco."

Harry laughed then kissed Cho on the forehead. "Don't worry, Cho. The feelings I have for you are the exact opposite of the ones I have for Draco. I would never, ever, treat you like I would that little ferret."

Cho laughed. "I heard about that. I also heard what he said about us. If I were you I would've punched him right then."

"But then I probably would've got a detention and that was on your birthday."

"Come to think of it, I'm glad you didn't punch him," Cho said

"I did warn him about saying anything about you though."

"Thank you, Harry," Cho said and Harry kissed her forehead again

"I love you, Cho"

"I love you too, Harry," Cho said and she sat up and Harry put his arm around her. Cho snuggled up against him. "There's no place I'd rather be, Harry." Cho said and she kissed Harry on the cheek. "No place in the world."

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He looked over and the girl sitting next to him and her eyes met his. The look they shared said everything that Harry couldn't. They sat next to each other and talked little. If anybody were to look in at them, there would be no doubt in anybody's mind that those two were in love. In fact some people would think that it was the most in love they had ever seen two people. They may have been the most in love of any two people and even if they weren't they were pretty close

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm in love, Ron," Harry said. If he had said this last year, Ron wouldn't pay much attention to it but since Ron knew what Harry felt he knew something to say.

"I know, mate. I am too." Ron said truthfully 

"Yeah," Harry replied "But you don't have to face Hermione for the Quidditch cup tomorrow."

"I thought you and Cho talked about that."

"I did but I still don't know what to do," Harry said.

"Listen, mate," Ron said. "Cho says that she doesn't want to be handed the cup. She wants to earn it, right?"

Harry nodded

"Well," Ron continued. "Then don't play any differently than you normally would. She wants to win but I don't think you relationship will be over if she loses. You two love each other and it is true love. True love won't be broken by a Quidditch match."

"I guess you're right, Ron."

"I know I'm right." Ron said and Harry smiled at him. "Now, come on. Ravenclaw's got the pitch tonight and we have to go over the plan. The whole team's supposed to meet in about ten minutes."

Harry went up to the dormitory and got his game plan. He had written that last night and wasn't about to let his emotions change it. He did want to win but he still wasn't sure if he would be doing the right thing by playing his usual aggressive style. Harry brought the game plan down stairs and the whole team gathered around the table with him as he layed it out. 

"Ok guys," he began. "Tomorrow is the biggest match we've had all year. We face Ravenclaw for the cup. Now, as you all know, I have emotions tied up in this match but that does not mean you should. Four of you have not been on a cup winning team and we are the two time defending champions. Don't play this game any different than any other. Now here's our basic offensive." He said as he unrolled the parchment and pointed at it with his wand. "We will use the triangle weave offense. Ginny, you start out in the middle. Seamus, you start out on the left and Abby, you start out on the right. If you pass the Quaffle to someone you go and taken their place. The person with the Quaffle will stay in the middle until you get three quarters of the way down the pitch then go with whatever you think will get the Quaffle in the hoop."

Ginny, Seamus and Abby Weisel (A Fourth year) nodded their understanding.

"The defense is simple. Ron, stop everything you can. Patrick, Bob, you guys hit the bludgers at everyone in blue. Pretty simple."

Everybody chuckled and nodded.

"That's all for now," Harry said. "I want everyone to get a good night's sleep so we can be rested for tomorrow. I'll go into the game plan a little more in the lockerroom. Thanks everyone."

The team got up and they all went back to what they were doing before the meeting except for Ron who sensed that Harry was still fighting an emotional battle.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron said comfortingly. "It's gonna be all right."

"I hope so, Ron," Harry replied then got up

"Where are you going," Ron asked

"To bed," Harry replied

"It's early."

"I don't care. I just need to lie down."

Ron nodded and Harry went up to the dormitory and layed on his bed for quite some time before sleep found him. He didn't hear anyone else come up and he hoped that Ron and Seamus wouldn't spend too much time downstairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a night riddled with dreams about Cho (not all of them good), Harry woke up and went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't eat much nor did he look over to the Ravenclaw table to spot Cho like he usually did. Cho took this as Harry concentrating for the match later even though she didn't feel like eating much either. Harry got up before anyone else and made his exit not hearing anything that the Slytherins had to say. He made his way to the Gryffindor lockerroom and sat on a bench with his head in his hands. He wanted to just disappear. He didn't want to go through this match but he couldn't let his teammates down. Then someone sat down next to him.

"Harry," came a voice that seemed distant. "Harry, look at me"

 Harry looked over next to him and saw Ginny.

"Harry you can't beat yourself up over this," Ginny said soothingly. "Cho loves you. She loves you more than anything I've ever seen. She is not going to take it badly if you win. She'll love you just the same no matter how this match turns out. I know this, Harry. I know that it's gonna be hard but you can do this."

Harry felt slightly better.

"Now where's the Quidditch Captain that trained us all year for this? He wouldn't mope around before a big match like this," Ginny said in mock sternness that Harry couldn't help smiling at.

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry said

"What are friends for?"

Harry was thinking that he could do this. He didn't want to but he could do it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the pre-match going over of the game plan, Harry led the team onto the field. The crowd was cheering raucously as the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams converged on the middle of the pitch where Madame Hooch was waiting. 

"Okay," Madame Hooch said once the teams were assembled. "This is, as you know, the match to determine the winner of this year's Quidditch Cup. I expect a good, clean match. I don't think I have anything to worry about with these two teams so I certainly don't want you to prove me wrong. Captains, shake hands and we can get under way."

Harry thought he saw her smile slightly as she said the last sentence. Harry and Cho shook hands and Cho smiled at him. Harry couldn't help smiling back. She was wearing the dragonfly hairclip.

"Mount your brooms," Madame Hooch said as she let the bludgers and the snitch go and blew her whistle as she threw the red Quaffle into the air and both teams quickly followed it.

Harry went up high above the ground circling the entire Quidditch pitch looking for the snitch. He wanted to make the match short.

Surprisingly, after only a couple minutes, not even enough time for there to be any score, Harry saw the snitch floating innocently about fifteen feet from the ground. Harry seized this opportunity and dived down towards it like a red bullet. Little did he know that someone else had seen the snitch and was also diving towards it like a blue bullet.

Harry continued his rapid descent and the snitch still remained motionless. As he got closer he reached out his right hand towards it only to notice that another hand was reaching for the snitch and it was getting closer and closer but so was Harry.

Harry and Cho both wrapped their fingers around the snitch at exactly the same time. Harry's brain registered that this was not going to be an easy one to call but that was the only thing that it registered before he and Cho collided and fell to the ground.

There was an audible "Oooh!" from the crowd but neither Harry nor Cho heard it as they were unconscious before they hit the ground, their hands still around the snitch, and in about the same place on the pitch that they fell asleep on two weeks ago on Cho's birthday. 

Yes, in more ways than one, this was not going to be an easy one to call.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: That's chapter 7 and I bet none of you saw THAT coming. I may have Chapter 8 up this weekend but I just started school again and I probably will have homework so be patient. I still have a bit planned in this fic. It started out fluffy but now it has a little bit more storyline I think. Well, keep writing those reviews and I'll keep writing the story. 

Thanx

ruhnas 


	8. The Aftermath

Happy Birthday, Cho Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, Wow! I know its been a very, very long time since any update whatsoever came on but school does not give me much time to write just for my pleasure and for my readers. If any of my previous readers are reading this, thank you for coming back to me even though I haven't updated like I should have. In my previous chapters, I responded to my reviews but since it's been a while, I won't. Since I'm now on summer vacation, I'll update more often. At the end of this month I will be going to a writing workshop and Southern Illinois University. I love writing and I've been told by many both on FFN and in the world of school that I am a very good writer so I want to get as good as I can so there will be a short time when I won't update but after this wait, a few days shouldn't hurt. There is also a possibility of me posting one of my original fantasy stories on fictionpress.com but that's not a given. I will let my readers know if I do. Anyhow, without further ado, here is the long awaited and postponed, Chapter eight of Happy Birthday, Cho.

Harry had been having disturbing dreams so he was not quite sure that what he was seeing was real as he regained consciousness. He was in the hospital wing, a place that he had spent more time in during his time at Hogwarts then anyone else since the era of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs and he was closing in on their record.

His dreams had been very confusing yet even more disturbing. In one of them, Harry was barely scratched after the collision but Cho was paralyzed from the neck down. Most of them were like that, Harry being relatively unharmed but Cho with serious injuries. It was a possibility that Harry couldn't bear to think of.

As he came out of his coma, the first thing he realized was that it was nighttime. He was very sore and his muscles didn't want to move. He could barely sit up. Harry then heard a familiar voice from somewhere else in the room.

"Any improvement, Madame Pompfry?" the voice said.

"Well, Albus," Madame Pompfry replied. "Miss Chang came out of it for about half an hour earlier this evening. She had some food and asked about Mr. Potter, who has not awaked, to my knowledge. I'm not worried though. He should be up and at it by tomorrow."

"I should hope that that is the case because the whole school has been buzzing over the match and the aftermath so maybe this will create some semblance of order," Dumbledore said

Harry wanted to ask Dumbledore about the match but suddenly, unconsciousness took over again.

The next time Harry awoke, it was because the curtains of the hospital wing had been opened and the early morning sunlight was streaming through onto his closed eyelids. He blinked a few times before his eyes came open fully, but they went shut almost right away. He wasn't unconscious again; he was just tired. As his body became more awake he was aware that someone was singing. It was a beautiful, melodious sound. Harry didn't open his eyes again just yet. Instead, he let the song wash over his body

_"Listen, my love to the song in my heart_

_It is calling to you in a beautiful song_

_ Gently, so gently, it beckons your near me_

_And circles around you and carries you home_

_Come, to me, o my love_

_Come, to me, o my love_

_O, my love, come to me"_

The singing then changed to a humming of the tune and Harry opened his eyes to see who it had been. The world was very blurry for Harry without his glasses so all he could see was a shape sitting with its legs hanging over the edge of the bed directly across from him. Harry reached over to the table and felt around until he found his glasses and placed them over his eyes and the world suddenly became clear, as did the figure sitting on the bed across from him. Harry was moderately surprised at who it was. It was none other than Cho. Harry pulled himself into a sitting position as Cho began to sing again. When she finished, Harry applauded. Cho, who obviously hadn't realized that Harry was awake, turned towards him in surprise and blushed a little.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't" Harry replied. "Besides, I wouldn't mind waking up to that. You're quite a good singer."

"No I'm not," Cho said blushing all the more.

"Yes, you are," Harry said. "I would say that even if I didn't know you and had just heard your voice." Cho shook her head but Harry was insistent. "Cho, I would never lie to you and I'm telling you; you are a good singer."

Cho smiled a little and looked at her feet. "How are you feeling?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"Not bad," said Harry. "A little tired, that's all. What time is it?"

"About six-thirty in the morning," she answered. "It's also Sunday in case you're wondering. We weren't out that long. I was up at about seven last night and you were still out so I was a little worried."

Harry nodded. "I woke up some time late last night. Dumbledore and Madame Pompfry were in here and they said you had been up."

Cho said, "Did anyone tell you what happened about the match? Madame Pompfry wouldn't tell me last night. She was worried I had a concussion or some kind of brain damage so she wouldn't answer any of my questions."

Harry shook his head and said, "I wasn't awake for that long and I don't think either Dumbledore or Madame Pompfry even knew I was up."

"Oh," Cho replied and there was another period of silence broken when the door opened and Hermione and Ron came in.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "You're up!" She ran over and gave him a hard hug causing Harry to wince. "Sorry," she said.

"'S'okay," Harry muttered. "I'm just sore is all."

"Well you should be mate," Ron said pulling Hermione off of his best friend. "You fell about forty feet."

"Is that all?" said Harry. "Well, I've fallen farther than that before. Remember third year?"

"How could we forget?" Hermione replied. She and Ron were now standing on the left side of his bed holding hands. "You scared everyone half to death with that."

Harry laughed. "Ah, the memories," he said.

Ron and Hermione shared his laugh. "Are you two feeling good enough to come down for breakfast or shall we bring you something?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love to go to breakfast but I don't think I can move very fast," Harry replied.

"What about you, Cho?" asked Hermione.

"I think I'll stay here and keep him company," she replied.

Ron and Hermione gave each other a knowing look and smiled before walking out.

After he ate his breakfast with Cho in the hospital wing, Harry felt he had enough strength to walk back to his common room. He still had potions homework and he doubted that Snape would give him a reprieve for Quidditch injuries. Cho laughed when he told her this and agreed that Snape was a greasy-haired old git.

Cho said she would walk Harry back to the portrait hole despite Harry insisting that he could do it himself. Harry really didn't mind, but he didn't want Cho to go out of her way just because she was in better shape than he. Madame Pompfry was used to Harry just walking out of the hospital wing when he felt up to it so Harry didn't think it would matter.

Cho took Harry's hand as the walked down the corridor leading away from the hospital wing. "Are you sure, you're feeling okay?" she asked.

"I told you before, yes," Harry replied.

"I know," Cho said. "It's just that I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I totally understand, Cho, but I honestly feel fine."

"Do you feel good enough to have a date tonight?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can manage that," Harry replied. "I'll need to get my homework done first though."

"Oh, me too," Cho replied. "You forget I have N.E.W.Ts coming up soon so my teachers are laying on the work."

"I can imagine," Harry replied. "How about seven-thirty tonight by the lake?"

"Sounds great," Cho said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Harry on the cheek. Harry was about eight inches taller than she was, but neither of them really cared.

The two reached the portrait hole and said their good-byes, promising not to be late for their date and hugged before Cho walked away.

"I honestly haven't seen anything quite like you two since Lily and James were here," the Fat Lady said.

"I've already heard THAT one from Professor McGonagall, but it's still nice to hear," Harry replied then he spoke the password. "Godric"

The Fat Lady swung open for him and he climbed into the common room. It was almost deserted although Harry did see the remains of a party that evidently had happened the previous night while he was in the hospital wing. It was a beautiful day outside and he supposed that most people would want to spend it outside. Seeing as he had a date that evening, he didn't want to use up his energy walking outside. He thought that he might drain himself just walking up the stairs to his dormitory to get his potions homework.

Harry hobbled his way up the staircase until he reached the sixth year boys dormitory. He walked in the door and noticed that Ron was also in the room searching frantically through his trunk.

"Whatcha looking for, mate?" Harry asked and Ron looked up to regard him.

"Parchment," he replied. "I need to work on Flitwick's homework and I can find any damned parchment!"

Ron's ears were turning their customary shade of red that they did when he was angry about something.

"Something the matter, Ron?" Harry queried.

"Me and Hermione are fighting," Ron replied dejectedly.

"What about?" Harry asked with sincere concern in his voice.

"Well," Ron began. "After we took you and Cho your breakfast we were going to go to the library and study for the charms final."

(A/N: Just a little head's up, this section is in First Person: Ron's P.O.V.)

As we got closer to the library we went around a corner and we ran into Cho's friend Stephanie Druin. You know her? Technically, _we _didn't run into her _I_ did. She must have been carrying four or five books and a load of parchment because when I ran into her it spilled out of her hands and all of the ground. I tell you, mate, it's a good thing she was carrying any ink in her arms otherwise it would've been a messy situation. Well, I guess it _is_ a messy situation, but I'll get to that later.

Anywho, I felt really bad, what with knocking over her stuff and all so I helped pick it up and I apologized.

"Thanks, Ron," she says and gives me a kiss on the cheek and then walks away

Now, I've just been kissed, right? So I do what any guy after he's been kissed on the cheek. I bring my hand up and touch where she kissed me, right.

Now, Hermione gets all offended and says, "Oh, I suppose that kiss was _so_ much better than mine." I try to respond here but she just keeps going. "Don't say anything Ron. I can take a hint." And she storms off but _then_ she turns 'round and says, "I'll bet Harry wouldn't do that to Cho. And with me _right next to you_, Ronald Weasley!" and then she fumes off.

Now, a fair crowd had built around here, what with her making a scene and all and I'm standing there all dumbfounded because Hermione just yelled at me and she hasn't yelled at me since we started dating so now I'm not sure if my relationship with her is over or not and I still have homework to do and I don't know if I can look at my charms notes because you aren't in that class with us so we write little notes to each other on my parchment, and O BLOODY HELL! I can't even find my damned parchment!

(End Ron's P.O.V)

Ron then fell down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders were moving up and down and Harry could tell that his friend was crying. Harry sat down next to Ron and patted him on the back.

"Ron," he said. "It's going to be okay. Look, I'll go find Hermione and talk to her. I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, you guys fought all the time before."

"But before was different," Ron said pulling his face up and away from Harry. He obviously didn't want his best friend to see him cry. "Before we hadn't held hands or kissed or dated or anything. She was just my friend and now Dumbledore comes up to me and says that she's my true love but my true love just yelled at me over nothing."

"Look, Ron," Harry replied sternly. "Just because it's true love, doesn't mean it's going to be perfect. I'm sure that my parents had fights. I know your parents have had fights and I'm pretty sure me and Cho will have fights. But I know that my parents loved each other, your parents love each other, me and Cho love each other and I know that you and Hermione love each other. I'll go talk to her. I didn't think I had the strength before because I was so sore but I feel better now. I'll go talk to her after you tell me one thing."

Ron sniffed before responding. "What's that, mate?"

Harry took on a different façade as he asked, "Who won yesterday?"

Ron laughed. "I knew you would ask that."

"Well"

"Well," Ron began. "After you and Cho had been carted off no one had left so Dumbledore got down on to the pitch and announced that (Ron puts on a Dumbledore impression) this is the first time that something like this has happened but a tie in the Quidditch Cup finals is not and that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are Co-Champions. We both get our teams engraved on the trophy and all that good stuff."

"Great," said Harry. "I'm going to go find Hermione now."

"Thanks mate," said Ron wiping his face on his robes.

"No problem," said Harry walking away. "Oh, and Ron"

"Yeah?"

"Your Dumbledore needs work."

They both laughed and Harry walked out of the dormitory in search of Hermione.

A/N: At Last! Chapter Eight has been completed. I decided to add a subplot to make it more interesting. I hope you liked it even though it's been ten months since I updated and I'm eternally sorry for that. Summer is really the only time I can write for as long as it takes so I'll try to finish this fic this summer so we don't have another long break. Please R & R and Ill get cracking on chapter nine.

Thanx

ruhnas


	9. Forgiveness

Happy Birthday, Cho Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, my triumphant return to fanfiction writing wasn't as triumphant as I hoped it would be. I got a whole two reviews for my latest chapter. Big thanks go to eLmOs WoRlD828 and MystikalMagic for reviewing chapter eight. I love writing as I've said before and I really like to get reviews so I know if I'm going in the direction that my audience. This is, by no means a novel. Instead it is a series fiction that I am writing in my spare time so if you happen to not like the way I am taking a storyline then give your opinion. It will be taken into account. If you like the way the story is progressing then say that as well so I know that I'm doing the right thing. Anywho, that's all for that. Please enjoy chapter nine.   
  
Harry made his way out of the castle with no incident. He then made his way to the lake in hopes that Hermione would be there. He took all the compliments and jeers in stride, responding to the congratulations with a wave of his whole hand and the snide comments with a wave of four fewer fingers. It took him about ten minutes of looking before he finally noticed Hermione sitting with her knees pulled in close to her body under a tree far away from the main hustle and bustle. Harry supposed that he should've looked somewhere out of the way first, but at least she was in a place where he could converse with her without being overheard by anyone.   
  
As Harry approached, he could tell that she was crying, not that it was a big surprise to him. If Ron had been brought to tears by this then Hermione most definitely would have been. Harry sat down on the grass next to his friend and tentatively put his arm around her shoulders and jumped slightly when she flinched. Hermione looked up and her eyes were bright red and tears still flowed down her cheeks. She looked over at Harry to see who was there and then turned away probably, like Ron, not wanting Harry to see her crying.   
  
"Hermione," Harry began but didn't get any further.   
  
"Harry," Hermione said, sniffling, "I don't want to hear whatever you have to say. I know why you're here. You talked to him and you're trying to get me to forgive him. Well, _I WON'T!_"   
  
"Hermione," Harry said more sternly. "I don't care what you WANT to hear. I'm going to tell you what I came down here to say. Yes, I did talk to Ron and if you want to know where he is, he's up in our dormitory crying because he doesn't understand why you're mad at him and quite frankly, I don't understand why you're mad at him either."   
  
"Why am I mad at him?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Why am I mad at him?" she said again as if not understanding Harry's question. "He practically threw himself at that bitch. I mean, I don't think Stephanie is a bitch, but when she kissed Ron, he looked like he would jump into her arms. It was like I wasn't even there, Harry."   
  
"Hermione," Harry started again. "Ron did what any other guy, myself included, would've done. It's not like Stephanie kissed him on the lips. It was just a peck on the cheek from what Ron told me. He loves you Hermione, but he's not going to act as if other girls don't exist, especially when one kisses him for being the nice guy that he is."   
  
"I know," Hermione consented. "It's just that ever since you and Cho go together, you've had the perfect relationship."   
  
Harry laughed out loud. "Perfect?" he said. "You must be joking. Sure, we love each other, but we had to face each other for the Quidditch Cup yesterday and nearly killed each other trying to get it. That's hardly perfect, Hermione."   
  
"I guess you're right," she said. "I just feel like Ron and I are not going to have the kind of relationship that you and Cho have."   
  
Harry thought about his response to this before saying it. "Hermione, one of the greatest wizards of our time has told the both of us that our respective relationships are true love. Now, I don't know about you, but if Dumbledore told me anything, I'd be inclined to believe him. True love is the pinnacle of relationships. There are millions of people, wizard and muggle alike who want what I have with Cho and what you have with Ron. I told this to Ron, just because you are with your true love, doesn't mean that you won't fight. It's part of being together, but more importantly, it's part of being seventeen. We're not grown up yet, and we're not perfect. Things will come up like this, maybe even worse, but because Ron is your true love, you'll work it out."   
  
Hermione sat quietly for a minute, digesting all that Harry had just said. Then all of a sudden she burst into tears again.   
  
"Now, what's wrong?" Harry asked.   
  
"I'm so stupid," Hermione sobbed.   
  
"You know that's not the truth. You're the smartest person I know that's our age. Just because you made a mistake that everyone makes more than once in their life doesn't mean you're stupid."   
"You're right, Harry," Hermione said. "But what am I going to do?"   
  
"Just talk to him," Harry replied. "Look, he's probably still up in our dormitory so when we get back to the common room, just wait there and I'll send him down. I'm positive you'll be able to work things out."   
  
"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said and gave him a hug. "You're a real friend."   
  
"You doubted this?" Harry asked and they shared a laugh as they got up to go back to the castle   
Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor common room rather quickly. The common room was still as deserted as it was when Harry had first returned from the hospital wing that morning.   
  
"Just go sit on the couch and I'll see if Ron is still up in the dormitory," Harry said and Hermione nodded and sat down where Harry told her to.   
  
Harry walked up the stairs to his dormitory a quietly pushed open the door. Ron was still sitting on the edge of his bed. He wasn't crying at that moment but his eyes were red and Harry could tell that he had wept more after Harry had left to find Hermione.   
  
"Hey, mate," said Ron trying to sound cheerful but failing. "I found my parchment." Ron showed Harry the roll of parchment clutched in his right hand. "It was under my broomstick." Ron managed a weak laugh.   
  
Harry chuckled along with him. "That's good, Ron," said Harry. There was a large pause before Harry said, "She's down there, in the common room. Go talk to her."   
  
Ron blanched. "What should I say?" he asked nervously. "Just say what's in your heart, mate," Harry said. "That's all you can do. Don't be phony. Just be the Ron that you know she loves."   
  
Ron sighed heavily. "Right," he said mustering up his courage and standing. "What are you going to do?"   
  
"Potions," Harry answered. "Now, stop stalling. You'll be fine."   
  
Ron sighed again and looked worriedly at Harry. Harry nodded and Ron took this to mean. 'Just go down there you git." Ron sighed one last time and then marched out of the room and onto the staircase   
  
Once he got onto the stairs, however, Ron froze. How was he going to do this? He had never dealt with anything like this before. He and Hermione had never had a fight since they started dating in January. He then felt a strange sense of power come over him. He could do this. He didn't know how, but he knew he could.   
  
Ron then moved slowly down the stone stairs, still nervous. His mind was still racing as to how he was going to make things right between him and Hermione. After what seemed like an eternity, Ron completed his decent of the stairs. As he reached the common room, he saw a familiar face looking at him. Despite her eyes being red and her face tearstained, she was still the most beautiful person Ron had ever layed his eyes on.   
  
Upon seeing that it was indeed Ron who had entered the common room, Hermione leaped up from where she was sitting and ran over to Ron and gave him a huge hug. This took Ron completely aback but after a couple seconds he hugged Hermione back. Ron could feel Hermione sobbing against his shoulder but he didn't care. He, too, felt more tears welling up in his eyes but he kept them back.   
  
After a little while, Hermione pulled away from Ron and, with tears still flowing down her cheeks, looked up at him and said, "Ron, I'm so sorry."   
  
Ron looked at her in disbelief. "Why should you be sorry?" he asked. "I was the one at fault."   
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron, I was," she replied. "I should've realized that you're still a teenager. I was being too controlling."   
  
"Hermione, it's not your fault," Ron said. "I should've been more sensitive to the fact that you were there."   
  
When Ron said this, Hermione felt as though she wanted to slap him and kiss him at the same time. Instead she said, "Ron, we could stand here and blame ourselves for what happened, but that isn't going to accomplish anything."   
  
"You're right," Ron said and pulled Hermione into another tight hug. Shortly thereafter, he pulled her slightly away so that he could look into her eyes and said, "I love you, Hermione. I'll love you until the day I die."   
  
"Me too, Ron," Hermione said. "Me too."   
  
Ron then pulled Hermione back in and kissed her on the lips. During the kiss, Ron couldn't help but let the tears he had been holding back flow freely, mixing with Hermione's. Some tears even managed to find their way into the mouths of Ron and Hermione causing a salty taste that neither of the two seventeen year olds seemed to mind. After a good twenty minutes of making out, they broke their kiss but they didn't want to let go of one another just yet so they kept their embrace for a while longer.   
  
"You know," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. "That whole fight was totally worth it."   
  
Hermione pulled slightly away from Ron so that she could see his tearstained face, "What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean," Ron said. "That this whole thing just made me feel closer to you. Our first fight and I think I'm more in love with you then I ever have been before."   
  
"I know what you mean, Ronny," Hermione said. "You're the only person for me. I want to be with you forever."   
  
Ron couldn't think of a verbal response to this so he pulled Hermione in another embrace before pushing away when he thought of the perfect response. "Forever isn't long enough."   
  
"Good line, mate," came a voice. "I'll have to remember that one." It was Harry.   
  
"Do you mind?!" Hermione and Ron shouted in perfect unison.   
  
"Sorry," Harry said. "I figured if I gave you half an hour then you'd be done."   
  
"Half an hour?" Ron said. "It didn't seem that long to me."   
  
"To me either," said Hermione. "Are you sure, Harry?"   
  
"Positive," Harry replied. "It was long enough for me to finish up my potions. All I have now is charms but that's not due 'till Wednesday besides it's really easy."   
  
"Easy for you," Ron said, his arms still around Hermione's waist.   
  
Harry and Hermione both laughed. "Well, it's good to see the two of you worked things out. Also good to see that you worked things out without drawing a crowd."   
  
Indeed, the common room was still empty aside from Harry, Ron and Hermione.   
  
"You know," Ron said to Hermione. "It's a beautiful day outside and there's only a certain amount of daylight left. What say we go out by the lake?"   
  
"Sounds like a great idea," Harry said, "but I think you should be asking Hermione."   
  
"I was," Ron said slightly put off.   
  
"I know," Harry laughed. "Besides, I have my own date I have to get ready for. You two go on and have a great time."   
  
Ron and Hermione laughed with Harry before the two headed out of the common room hand in hand. They both turned before leaving and said, "Thanks" in unison to Harry.   
  
Harry smiled and he turned around and went back up the stairs to his dormitory. Once there, he put all of his potions stuff away and layed down on his bed and looked at his watch. It said 4 45 p.m. Still more than an hour until dinner would be served so he got out _Hogwarts: A History_ and thumbed to the back of the book where, to his surprise, he found information about the Tri-Wizard Tournament that had happened just two years ago. "Weird," he said aloud. He found it unnerving to be reading about himself so he went back to the middle of the book and read about the Quidditch Cup controversy of 1872. The Hufflepuff keeper had made it so that the Quaffle would always miss when thrown at the two outside hoops. 'So,' Harry thought. 'Slytherin isn't the only house that does bad things.'   
  
Harry put the book down at about five minutes until six, when the Sunday dinner would be served. He looked out his window and noticed some wild daffodils growing on the grounds. "_Accio Daffodils,_" he said with his wand raised as the daffodils floated up to his outstretched hand. Cho would like these. He put them on his nightstand and then headed down to the Great Hall.   
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of Chapter 9. I hope you liked it, especially you R/Hr shippers out there. This chapter was for you. Don't worry though, the H/C will be back in full force for the next chapter. Please, please, please review. It's for everyone's good. I don't know if I'll have Chapter 10 up before I go to camp. If not, it'll be up sometime after Independence Day. I hope to have it up before then though. I still have no idea how far I'm going to go with this so just bear with me. REVIEW! 


End file.
